The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat.
A conventionally known vehicle seat comprises a seat cushion and a seatback. The seat cushion comprises two cushion side frames and a rod. The two cushion side frames configure a framework of the vehicle seat. The rod extends along a seat-width axis. Further, the vehicle seat comprises a seat supporting member and coupling brackets. The seat supporting member is disposed on a floor of a vehicle. The coupling brackets couple respective cushion side frames to the seat supporting member.
The coupling between the coupling brackets and the respective cushion side frames is provided in the following manner. A portion of each of the cushion side frames and a portion of each of respective coupling brackets are overlapped such that each of the cushion side frames is located outside of each of the respective coupling brackets. Each cushion side frame and corresponding coupling bracket comprise a through-hole that extends along the seat-width axis through the overlapped portion thereof. The rod is inserted through the through-hole.
A lower end of each cushion side frame and the corresponding coupling bracket are fixed to each other by welding. Hereinafter, the fixed portion is referred to as a specific fixed portion. Each cushion side frame and the corresponding coupling bracket are fixed to each other by welding in a notch that is formed in each cushion side frame. Each coupling bracket and the rod are fixed to each other by welding (see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-209074).